


制服＋手铐＋爽哭 PWP（２）[ JulianX华港生]

by danhuang



Category: tvb天若有情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhuang/pseuds/danhuang
Summary: py交易：给总裁的定金





	制服＋手铐＋爽哭 PWP（２）[ JulianX华港生]

　　“谢谢你啊，阿sir！真的谢谢！”少年搀扶着老人连连道谢。

　　“没什么，这是我应该做的。你阿婆年纪大了，以后就不要让她一个人出门了。”

　　“好的好的！以后会注意的！”

　　目送二人离开后华港生便转身往回走，从上午开始她就一直帮这位记性不好的阿婆找回家的路，直到现才碰到正在寻找老人的家属。

　　人一旦放松下来，烟瘾就开始作祟了。华港生拐进一条小巷，从制服口袋中摸出烟盒和火机，点起一根烟猛吸了一口，长长的舒了一口气。

　　回到警局已有一个多星期，虽然李sir说可以帮他转文职，但他还是拒绝了。

　　华港生瘦了不少，由于睡眠不足眼底有些青黑。这段时局里大大小小、别人嫌苦嫌累的差事他都揽在身上，仿佛让自己一直处于忙碌状态就可以忘掉之前发生的荒唐事……

　　他居然和任务对象就这这么糊里糊涂的上了床，还是两次……

　　为什么会这样……

　　是因为酒精、大麻？

　　还是因为…他对自己太过温柔……

　　是因为他的怀抱太过温暖……

　　因为他说“中意你”“喜欢你”时，眼神中就要满满溢出的……不！现在已经不重要了…她们是兄弟…他又怎么会喜欢上自己的亲哥哥呢……

　　华港生面对着墙壁发着呆，浑然不知有辆红色的轿车停在了巷子口，堵住了巷子的出口。驾驶座上下来一位穿车风衣的男人，一步步的向华港生走去。

　　“嘶！”手指上传来的灼痛打断了华港生的胡思乱想。他连忙丢掉已经烧尽的香烟，搓着被烫到的手。

　　『华港生啊华港生！随便来个谁对你好点、说些动听的话你就信以为真了。指不定人家现在正抱着新欢快活呢，你还对人家念念不忘，也太没出息了！』

　　华港生有些气恼的踩灭烟头，拍了拍手正准备回头，就被掐住了后颈按在墙上。

　　“嗯！”他发出一声闷哼，身体和墙面的撞击让他有些吃痛。

　　腰间的手铐也被夺走，一只手被拷在铁门的栏杆上 ，另一只手被反拧在背后。

　　对方的身体紧紧贴着自己，头埋在他的肩颈处，贪婪的呼吸着属于他的气息，炽热的鼻息喷洒在颈侧，惹得华港生一阵瑟缩。

　　华港生感觉到对方的手贴在他的腰上，从他的腰身一路摸到屁股。

　　臀部被大力的揉捏，不安分的手从臀部搓揉到腿根，又从腿根辗转到小腹。手指不紧不慢的拉下他的裤链，探进裤子里。

　　“……嗯！放手！”华港生企图挣脱开身后的人，但却又被强行摁了回去。火热湿滑的舌头舔上颈侧，在脖颈处细细的舔咬吮吸。

　　“我警告你……啊！”对方的手搓揉着他被内裤包裹着的欲望，欲望渐渐挺立。港生忍住涌上来的强烈的快感，声音也带上了些颤抖“嗯…你不要胡来！我是警察……”

　　身后的人完全不在乎他的警告，反而进一步的将手伸进他的底裤里，握住已经挺立的欲望，拇指在顶端轻揉摩挲。

　　“唔嗯……快…住手”夹紧双腿，扭动着身躯想要摆脱对方的玩弄，却发现紧贴着自己的人喘息逐渐加重，臀部也感到有样硬物顶着自己。

　　“呵呵，我当然知道你是警察啊，阿sir。”身后的人凑到耳边轻笑着说到。低沉的声音带着些许情欲，熟悉的声线让华港生大脑一片空白，甚至都忘记了挣扎。

　　Julian发觉到华港生听到他的声音后身体一瞬间的僵硬，他有些不悦。

　　“怎么……感到失望了？还是你更希望是随便哪个男人来操你？”说着手指放开他挺立的欲望，向后穴探去。指尖强行刺入没有经过润滑扩张的后穴。

　　“唔！不……快停下！”许久没经历性事的小穴哪里经受的住这样粗暴的对待，才进入一个指节华港生就痛的惊呼出声。

　　“放松点！啧…居然紧成这样……”干涩的后穴让手指无法继续进入，这让他有些不满的咂舌。

　　“唔…好痛…”疼痛的刺激使后穴更加紧缩，发现无法再深入之后身后的男人终于抽出了手指。

　　他从口袋里掏出一粒药丸打算塞到华港生嘴里，但是对方牙关禁闭不肯张嘴，药丸始终喂不进去。

　　Julian收回手，他放开了对华港生的桎梏，将他翻过身来,面对面的压在墙上。

　　他将药丸扔进自己的嘴里，在华港生错愕之际，吻了上去，舌头撬开唇齿，手指捏住下巴防止牙关再次再次合上。舌尖将药丸推送入口腔深处，直到感觉到对方喉间的吞咽的动作才缠住他的舌尖吮吸，直到华港生感觉肺部的空气几乎被抽空才被放开。

　　“咳咳！你给我吃的什么？”由于呼吸的太过急促，大量的空气涌入肺腔使得他忍不住咳嗽起来。

　　“能让你放松的东西，怕什么，你又不是没试过”说着又将他翻过身压回墙上，两指一挑，解开制服裤子上的扣子，将裤子褪至大腿。

　　Julian从风衣口袋里掏出两样东西，一个是样子有些奇怪的按摩棒，另一个是一颗连着线的短圆跳蛋。他思考片刻还是将跳蛋塞回口袋，留下了形状奇怪的按摩棒。

　　之所以说它奇怪是因为它并不像普通震动棒一样是粗壮的柱形。它的前端是尖长的舌头般的形状，硅胶的材质，表层还有着许许多多的凸点，但是由于过于细长，所以与其说像舌头还不如说像章鱼的触须。

　　他将尖长的那一头，抵在华港生穴口，尖长柔软的前半端很轻松的就被塞进后穴，随即按下末端的按钮，按摩棒就震动着向穴内喷射出一股股滑腻粘稠的液体。

　　“哈啊……！”华港生被刺激的差点跪在地上。

　　“别紧张，这只是润滑剂”说着将“舌头”向穴内抽插着推送，由于润滑剂的作用，“舌头”进入的十分顺利。

　　前端的““舌头”完全纳入后穴，Julian便按动底端的按钮将模式调到最高。

　　按摩棒震动着，那似舌头的前端在小穴中疯狂的旋转扭动，柔软的硅胶质感让华港生有种仿佛是在被被舌头舔舐搅动的错觉。

　　“舌头”上附着着的密密麻麻的凸起随着扭动刮搔着穴内能够触及到的每一处。

　　“啊！啊嗯…呜…呼唔……”许久未经性事的华港生哪里受得了这样的刺激，被铐住的那只手紧紧攥住铁门上的栏杆，他捂紧住嘴巴，努力将溢出的呻吟咽回去。

　　体温逐渐升高，白皙的皮肤被情欲烧的泛红。蜜腔被搅动着，晶莹的液体随着按摩棒的震动搅弄不顾蜜穴的挽留，缓缓流向会阴处。

　　淫糜的液体越聚越多，身前的欲望也因为穴内的刺激淅淅沥沥的滴下些许白浊，落进半褪的制服裤子里。

　　Julian拉下裤链将早就偾张的性器释放出来，欲望的前端沿着臀缝上下磨蹭着，时不时挺动一下。肉体撞击时按摩棒也冷不防的被顶的更深，那疯狂搅动的尖端不偏不倚的抵在了华港生最敏感的那点。

　　“呜啊啊啊！”华港生再也无法忍受着快感的折磨，原本隐忍的呻吟陡然拔高，双眸也蒙上了一层水雾。

　　身前的性器也被刺激的流出汩汩浊液。他扭动着身体想躲避那来势汹汹的进犯，但是体内灵活柔软的“舌尖”仿佛故意和他作对，抵在他的敏感点上一圈一圈的震动、翻搅着。

　　“呜嗯…Julian…把，把它拿出来…”华港生的声音中已经带着些许哭腔，层层叠叠的快感刺激的他双眸中噙满泪水。他努力想转过身看向身后的男人,哀求着，想让对方别再继续折磨自己。

　　浑然不知，自己这穿着警服被情欲逼的眼泪汪汪的模样，在对方眼里是多么的诱人。这幅样子简直就像在向对方放出邀请，诱惑着他立刻狠狠的侵犯自己！

　　而Julian也确实这么做了，他毫不犹豫的拔出按摩棒，一鼓作气将灼热的性器全数插入蜜穴中。

　　‘咕啾’一声，狰狞的肉刃狠狠摩擦过敏感点一插到底。比按摩棒更粗、更加坚挺的性器塞满了整个蜜腔，穴口被撑到没有一丝褶皱，原本因为按摩棒的抽出而向外涌的淫液又被硬生生的堵了回去。

　　“嗯啊～！”华港生没想到自己的示弱却换来了更加凶狠的侵犯。身后的性器每次抽离到一半就又狠狠的顶入了蜜腔，每一次的抽插都不放过自己最脆弱敏感的那点。原本欲望就吊在高处，这一次次的抽插、顶入更是将情欲送到了最高潮。身前的性器终于颤抖着射出了一股浓稠的精液。

　　射精的快感让后穴本能收缩，媚肉将体内的凶器绞的更紧。Julian享受着小穴的吮吸，随着收缩的频率将欲望深埋在对方体内小幅度的抽插着。

　　“呼…这么浓…看来你的确很长时间没有发泄过了啊”他边说边握住华港生的性器细细抚慰，刚刚发泄过的性器并没有疲软下来，而是有些反常的挺立着。

　　高潮的余韵还未散去，华港生双腿发软险些要跌坐在地上。身后的男人搂住了他的腰将他扶稳，随后性器缓缓抽出，就在他以为对方要将性器抽离时，粗壮的性器又狠狠捅了进去。

　　“哈啊…！”肉刃抵在敏感点上坏心眼的磨蹭了好几圈才又缓缓向外拔，在性器顶端即将离开穴口时又再次捣入。这恶作剧般的做派也让华港生的呻吟变得越发甜腻。

　　Julian不再继续玩弄他，而是恢复了原来那种大张大合肏干方式，他双手握住华港生的腰，将肉刃一次次的钉入肉穴。后穴内早就灌满了黏滑的润滑剂，每一次操弄小穴都会发出淫荡的水声。

　　“啊……哈啊…唔嗯…”呻吟随着身后的律动变得越发腻人。

　　华港生上半身的衣服虽然凌乱但还算完整，警帽因为身体的撞击有些倾斜，刚刚侵犯过后穴的按摩棒被别在了制服的腰带上。

　　身后的男人突然按住了他的后颈，将他摁在墙面，原本就摇摇欲坠的警帽也因为这突如其来的动作掉落下来，滚落至二人脚边。

　　腰带被身后的男人牵住，配合着进犯的动作牵动着腰臀。体内的肉刃仿佛也达到了临界点，一个深入的挺刺，偾张的欲望完全契入蜜穴，性器抽搐着射出一股股热流。

　　“嗯啊……！”精液冲刷过被折磨已久的敏感点，灭顶的快感像电流一般席卷全身，刺激的他身前的性器也再次射出一股白浊。

　　颤颤巍巍的双腿原本就在勉强支撑着身体，射精后的脱力感更是让它直接垮掉。

　　Julian一把搂住了快要跌倒的华港生，让对方的身体靠向自己。他缓缓跪坐在地上将，将华港生的双腿打开靠坐在自己身上。

　　一只手因为被铐在门把手上，一旦完全坐下就被扯的生疼。考虑到这么下去始终无法让港生完全靠着自己，Julian在他身上翻出手铐钥匙，将拷在铁门栏杆上的那一端解开。

　　缺少了外力的拉扯，华港生变没有任何阻力的瘫坐在了他身上。体内的性器进入到了前所未有的深度。

　　身下的欲望一直埋在蜜穴深处，蜜腔由于体位的变化被刺激的痉挛收缩，小穴不自主的吮吸着刚刚泄出精液的肉刃，惹得身后的男人一阵喘息。

　　“嗯呼……这身差佬的皮穿在你身上可真好看。”Julian轻喘着，舌尖舔上华港生的耳垂，沿着耳廓由下至上的的舔舐着。

　　“我第一次遇见你时，你也穿的这身衣服。我那个时候就想把你按在地上狠狠的操……”说着湿滑灵巧的舌尖钻向耳窝，穴内的欲望再次挺立。他并没有往外抽出，而是猛然挺身让原本就埋在体内的性器进入到更深的位置。

　　“呜…！不…嗯啊……！不要…太深了……呜…”双重的快感刺激的华港忍不住低声啜泣，话语中也带着浓重的哭腔，眼泪更是难以克制，不断的的往下流淌着。

　　他挣扎着撑着地面想要起身，想脱离这折磨。Julian仿佛发现了他的企图，他握住对方的膝弯，将他的双腿摆成跪坐的姿势。牵过对方还挂着手铐的右手，将手铐的另一端拷在了右腿的脚踝上。

　　一手揽住他的腰，一手伸到他的衣襟，解开制服和衬衫的纽扣。

　　他将手伸进制服内，体会着胸前熟悉的柔软的触感，夹住胸前的挺立搓揉按压。

　　下身的肉杵向上挺动抽插，小穴已经被肏弄的十分湿润柔软，穴内的精液、淫液、润滑剂被粗壮的性器搅在一起，每次抽出和顶入都会被挤出一部分。液体流向大腿，随着肉体的拍击发出黏腻的声响，显得格外淫糜。

　　“啊！嗯啊……哈啊…呜嗯…”华港生现在大脑中一片空白，他已经没有多余的心思去想自己这浪荡的呻吟会不会被人听到。身后每次顶弄都会让他下意识的微微起身向上躲避，但由于手和脚踝被拷在一起，才刚刚起身就被卸了力道，身体又摔回男人的怀里，反而让狰狞的性器捅的更深。

　　上身的制服被褪至手肘，露出肩颈、后背和大片的胸膛，如果不是因腰带还系着，估计早就被剥的精光。

　　Julian抚上他汗湿的额头，抹去额前的汗珠，指尖描绘着他的眉眼，温柔的擦拭着他眼下的泪痕。拇指轻柔的划过柔软的唇瓣。食指和中指探入口腔，逗弄着他的唇舌。

　　“呼唔……呜…嗯……”舌尖被灵活的指尖夹住玩弄，口中溢出的甜腻声音由于手指的搅弄变得有些含糊绵软。

　　身下进犯的越发用力，手指也模仿着交媾的动作来回抽插，每次进入时指腹都从舌尖蹭到舌根，抽出时指尖总是有意无意的刮搔着上颚，逗的华港生忍不住舔舐吞咽。

　　另一只手则从锁骨抚摸到了胸膛，他张开五指抓住柔韧的胸部大力的揉捏，掌心搓揉着殷红的蓓蕾，白皙的胸膛被揉捏的充血泛红，留下些许指印。

　　Julian舔吻着濡湿的肩头，将头埋在他的肩颈处“如果我不来找你……你是不是就打算就这样把我忘了…”

　　没用发胶固定的发丝自然的垂落下来，随着对方轻蹭的的动作扫的颈项有些微微的发痒。深嵌在蜜穴的的肉杵也停下了抽插、捣弄的动作，顶着他的敏感处，小幅度的来回磨蹭，逼得港生身前的性器又冒出些精水。

　　“呜…哼呜……嗯…”口中的双指也没有抽出，打着圈在口腔中搅动，华港生只能发出含糊不清的呜咽。

　　“呵…你还真是得了那女人的真传……真狠心啊……”男人轻笑着说到。

　　他背对着男人，无法看见对方的脸上到底是挂着什么样的表情。

　　一滴温热的液体滴落在他的后背，沿着背脊滑落至腰际。华港生愣住了，连汗珠滑落进眼角都没注意到。

　　口中肆虐的指尖抽了出来，他努力转身想看看对方的脸，却又被禁锢住。

　　Julian死死扣住他的腰和肩膀，头埋在他的脖颈格外轻柔的舔吻着。

　　“唔…啊啊！”前一秒还被舔吻弄得有些微痒，下一秒肩颈就被狠狠咬住，力道大的仿佛要将他的血肉都撕咬下来。

　　直到口中尝到了些血腥味Julian才松开口，肩颈处被咬的部位已经渗出了些血珠，他伸出舌尖将着些血珠掬起，吞入口中。

　　他握住起华港生的脚踝，将对方翻过身，面对面的坐在自己身上。

　　“呜啊！”粗壮的性器就这么在体内搅动了一圈，性器上偾张的经络刮搔过蜜腔，刺激得内壁一阵痉挛抽搐。

　　刚因为疼痛才有些清醒的脑袋瓜再次被快感烧成一团浆糊。腰肢被双臂紧紧箍住，性器再次狠狠捅入蜜穴。

　　Julian将头埋在他的肩颈处，不和他对视也一言不发，体内的肉刃也是毫无技巧的蛮干，用力的戳刺着柔嫩的蜜腔。

　　“呜呜！不……呜啊…啊……！”

　　毫不留情的大力侵犯让华港生忍不住哭喊出声，泪水再次忍不住溢出眼眶，他只能用自己没有被禁锢的那只手抱紧对方，承受着欲望的侵袭。

　　蜜穴内含着太多淫浪的汁液，每当性器抽插时，交合处变发出‘噗嗤’‘噗嗤’的淫糜声响。

　　肉体的拍击声、汁液四溅的水声、甜腻呻吟交织在一起，毫无保留的回荡在这小巷中。

　　“呃啊！”随着一阵更加激烈的抽插，华港生双腿夹紧对方的腰身，身前的性器再次泄了出来，精液飞溅至小腹、胸口和半褪的衣衫上。

　　Julian也趁着他高潮的余韵将性器再次挺入到蜜穴深处，一下下收缩的蜜穴吮吸着粗壮的肉刃。

　　性器抽搐跳动着，浓稠的精液再次喷涌而出，冲刷着内壁，灌满整个蜜腔。

　　层层不断的快感早就将华港生本就为数不多的体力消耗殆尽，他再也忍受不住倦意，就这么昏睡了过去。

　　Julian缓缓抽出性器，蜜腔内灌满的淫汁浪液少了性器的阻碍立马争先恐后的往外翻涌。他掏出口袋中的的那颗短圆跳蛋，将它抵在穴口向里推送，堵住了向外涌动的淫汁。将绳线另一头连着的开关靠着按摩棒别在了华港生的制服腰带上。

　　他帮华港生套上已经被蹂躏的皱巴巴的裤子，解开了脚踝的手铐，将二人的衣衫整理妥当，之后便捡起掉落在地上的警帽，扛起已经昏昏睡去的华港生向巷子口的轿车走去……


End file.
